Put A Ring On It
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: (ONESHOT, MY FIRST SMUT SO GO EASY ON ME OK?, DESTIEL) "We really oughta get this guy one of those collars with a bell on it or something to let us know when he gets here, eh Sammy?" Dean said. Dean merely gave a suggestion for Castiel and then Dean figured out that it also wasn't such a bad idea. Collar!kink


ONESHOT

**A/N: My first smut! *drum roll please* hopefully this wasn't a total disaster. Long story short, I was listening to Single Ladies by Beyonce and this happened. Hope you all enjoy. Set in like Season 4 or 5.**

Dean and Sam Winchester were once again cramped up in some ratty ass motel with another case behind them and tired weariness hiding behind their eyes. The Wendigo had fought hard, but Dean and Sam had managed to take him out before he could harm anyone else in town. Dean's entire body ached. He felt as if he'd been running hundreds of miles without stopping and he hadn't stretched beforehand. The thing had tossed him into multiple trees and split his lips open too. Dean knew that he should probably go to a hospital, but he detested them, especially when he and Sam had an Angel of The Lord on their side.

The thought of Castiel made a warm feeling shoot through Dean's body and to his downstairs. He shook his head and tried to scare away those thoughts. He was straight. Castiel was his best friend. There was no way he would allow himself to have THOSE kinds of thoughts about his best friend. He wasn't gay.

Dean sent a silent prayer to Castiel and sat down on his bed, facing away from his brother and pulling his shirt off. He groaned in pain at each movement and tossed the article of clothing to the floor. He was about to shed his jeans when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He assumed it was Sam, but when he turned around and saw Castiel he about jumped twenty solid feet into the air.

"Dammit Cas," Dean exclaimed. "Don't do that!"

"My apologies Dean." Castiel nodded and stepped back allowing the hunter to stand up from the bed and face Castiel. Castiel always stood a little too close to Dean. Dean could feel angel's breath ghosting against his lips and Dean gulped.

"Cas," Dean swallowed hard. "Personal space."

Castiel stepped back once again, this time putting more distance between him and Dean.

"Man," Dean chuckled. "We really oughta get this guy one of those collars with a bell on it or something to let us know when he gets here, eh Sammy?"

Sam laughed, but didn't say a word. Dean smirked, pretty proud of his idea until he looked over at Castiel once again. He could picture him with that collar on, but he could also picture him flushed and needy. The collar tugging at his throat and the bell jingling, as he was flushed and naked on the bed. Dean shook his head again, willing his growing erection to go down. He hadn't gotten laid in months and he was chalking these thoughts up to that. The thoughts of Castiel and what he had under that trench coat of his were still creeping into Dean's mind though.

"If you think that would be more sufficient for you Dean," Castiel said. "I would gladly wear one."

That gravelly and rough voice shot through Dean's bones. His utter submission and even offering to wear the damned contraption Dean had been joking about only turned Dean on more. He turned away before either of the other men in the room could see his cock hardening in his jeans.

"That uh," Dean sighed and stayed turned. "That won't be necessary Cas."

"Very well Dean." Castiel nodded and Dean felt two fingers on his forehead. His sore muscles were instantly gone and he breathed a sigh of relief. Castiel walked over to Sam and did the same and Sam smiled in gratitude. "Are you in need of anything else Dean?"

"Nah that's all," Dean stammered, eager to get Castiel out of the room so he could calm down. "Thanks again Cas."

"You're welcome Dean." With that, Castiel disappeared with a flap of feathers leaving Sam and Dean alone once again.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam had stated he was going to a bar to unwind. Dean had thoroughly teased him about finally pulling that stick out of his ass and getting it laid and Sam had merely rolled his eyes and walked out the door without a second look at his brother. Dean smirked and settled down on his bed watching television. There was a dog on screen running around in a Pet Smart commercial and the dog had on a brand new red collar complete with bell. Dean gulped.

The thoughts of Castiel, naked, collar around his neck and begging for Dean to take him came back with a vengeance. Dean found himself unable to stand it any longer and his cock strained against his jeans. He wasn't gay dammit! Why was he reacting this way to Castiel?

He had almost shaken off the thoughts once again when he heard it. A jingle. He opened one eye and broke from his fantasy. He wasn't going insane, he'd really heard a jingle. He opened both eyes and looked around until his eyes locked with Castiel's baby blue ones and Dean swallowed a lump he wasn't aware had formed in his throat. Castiel was dressed, but around his neck was a shiny, brand new, red collar complete with a bell on the end of it where the ID tags would go. Dean shivered with pleasure and his face flushed.

"C-Cas…" Dean stammered. "W-What are you wearing?"

"This?" Castiel touched his neck and the collar jingled again. "You had remarked about me wearing one of these to alert you of my presence. I deemed it as a request and I went and bought one. It was hard to find one that would fit around a human neck though as they are, as I learned in the pet store, made for dogs. I earned a lot of looks, but as you so desired Dean I shall wear one upon my arrival."

That wasn't even dirty talk and already Dean was turned on beyond belief.

He stood and strode over to Castiel, cock throbbing in his now extremely tight jeans, and pushed the angel up against the wall. Dean palmed Castiel through his pants and leaned so close their lips barely touched.

"You don't even know how hot you look right now do you?" Dean mumbled and thrust his lips against Castiel's earning a surprised squeak from the angel. Castiel ground his lips into Dean's in return and moaned a little feeling Dean's fingers on his hardening cock. Castiel was a bit confused as to what was happening to him, but he went along with it as Dean continued to work him to almost full hardness.

"D-Dean…" Castiel groaned as he ground up against the hunter's palm, practically begging for more. Dean tugged Castiel's zipper down and unbuttoned his pants before letting them pool around the angel's ankles. Dean tucked two fingers into the waistband of Castiel's boxers and slowly tugged those down at well.

"T-Take off the trench coat Cas…" Dean groaned and begun to work himself out of his own jeans. He kissed Castiel again, dragging him over to the bed and tumbling onto it with him. Their limbs entangled and they were panting heavily. Dean looked down into Castiel's newly lust filled eyes and smiled. "M'gonna make you feel so good Cas."

"D-Dean…I don't understand…" Castiel actually seemed a bit scared, but lust won him over and he found himself desperately kissing the hunter once again. Dean's hands gripped Castiel's hips and he rubbed his erection against the angel's. Castiel moaned loudly and Dean nipped at his neck.

"Want you so bad Cas…" Dean whispered in Castiel's ear and Castiel whimpered. The angel actually fucking whimpered. Dean groaned and kicked his own jeans off the side of the bed. He pulled his t-shirt off his head, revealing the toned muscles underneath that Castiel's hand was now touching. His necklace dangled from his neck, rocking back and forth. Castiel's fingers on his abs made Dean twitch and it only made him harder. He tugged his own boxers down and threw them aside allowing Castiel to see the hunter fully. Castiel's eyes roamed over Dean's body and he blushed shyly. Dean chuckled and leaned over him, kissing him again as his hand reached into Castiel's boxers gripping him firmly.

Castiel moaned and Dean starting stroking his dripping cock. Dean knew for a fact Castiel was a virgin and had probably never experienced anything like this. He also theorized Castiel wouldn't last very long either.

"D-Dean!" Castiel whined and bucked into Dean's hand as the hunter smirked and encouraged him along.

"You gonna cum Cas?" Dean asked with a toothy grin and stroked him harder. "Looking so damn hot with that collar of yours."

"Dean something's happening to me…" Castiel was a bit fearful now. He had a hold of Dean's head as he kissed the angel, Castiel's fingers were intertwined with Dean's hair and gripping his neck tight.

"You like that Cas?" Dean stroked him faster. "You like me stroking you like that? Tell me what you want Cas?"

"D-Dean I want I want…!" Castiel cried out and came hard onto Dean's hand, coating it white. His body shook and he groaned loudly. Dean smirked in satisfaction and licked his hand clean as Castiel enjoyed his moment of orgasmic bliss. "I-I want you Dean…more of you…"

"Sure Cas," Dean replied and reached over to the side table. He pulled out a small container of lube and squirted some onto his fingers. Castiel watched in awe at every move Dean made. Dean suddenly stuck two fingers into Castiel and scissored him open. Castiel cried out and whimpered in shock.

"Am I hurting you Cas?" Dean stopped as the angel clung to him for dear life. "We can stop if I'm hurting you."

"N-No Dean," Castiel practically demanded, that damned collar jingling every time he moved. "It just feels…different."

"Just relax Cas," Dean instructed and stuck his fingers back in slowly moving them in and out and curling them a bit inside of Castiel. Castiel let out a sharp intake of breath and Dean kissed his cheek to reassure him and calm him down. Castiel then felt Dean's fingers leave him and he was being laid back down on the sheets. He looked up into the hunter's loving green eyes and watched Dean tear a condom open with his teeth and slip it on his achingly hard length. Castiel swallowed hard and Dean hovered over him.

"I'm gonna put it in now ok?" Dean said, his lips ghosting against the shell of Castiel's ear and slowly, ever so slowly, Dean started pushing into Castiel. Castiel gritted his teeth and clung to Dean as the hunter slowly pushed his cock into Castiel eventually pushing all of the way inside of him. He waited a few moments before he started to then move slowly in and out of Castiel. "That feel good hmm? You like that Cas?"

"Y-Yes Dean!" Castiel groaned and pushed his body up against Dean's to create more of this intense feeling Castiel didn't know. Dean started going faster, pumping his hips closer and closer to Castiel as he screwed him. The muscles on Castiel's back convulsed with every thrust and he threw his head back, shutting his eyes. "A-Ah Dean I feel that feeling again!"

"M-Me too Cas," Dean grunted and kissed along his jaw. "J-Just let it come alright?"

Castiel nodded and moved his body in time with Dean's. Sweating and panting the two created a steady rhythm until the end when Dean finally felt his orgasm rip through him and he came hard.

"Castiel!" he cried out.

"Dean!" Castiel came as well with a sharp whine and sighed in content.

Dean, sweaty and spent, pulled out of Castiel and pulled off the condom, tying it up and tossing it into the trash before he walked back over and climbed into bed next to the angel who was flushed and sated as well. Castiel looked over at Dean with tired eyes and smiled.

"Alerting you of my presence has some unexpected perks." Castiel chuckled.

"That is does," Dean smirked and pulled the angel close to him, not caring about the mess on Castiel's stomach. Dean nuzzled his face into Castiel's hair and rubbed his back as they cuddled together under the sheets. "You should definitely wear that collar more often Cas."

"As you wish Dean." Castiel smiled with a nod and slowly he found himself asleep in the warmth of Dean's strong arms.

**Read and Review! **

**I'd like to say this turned out pretty ok for my first smut…if it sucked please let me know.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this!**


End file.
